Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning is a customizable racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014, featuring the characters from the Cars franchise. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning combines elements of several different games, including Disney Infinity, Clash of Clans, CityVille, Nemo's Reef, and many others, and combines them into a customizable racing game using characters from the popular franchise. Players have a town that they can customize by constructing buildings and decorations that will provide them with coins. Coins can be used to purchase new buildings, as well as upgrade cars. Additionally, gems serve as a rarer type of currency, obtainable via real money, daily challenges, or the Gem Mine. In addition to the town, race tracks are customizable as well, with more tracks being unlocked as players progress through the game. Tracks can be customized with different types of road pieces, including curves, hills, and more. These road pieces will give the player opportunities to perform tricks during races, awarding the player with a short boost. In races, the player can do many different things to make themselves successful, including boosting, boost starting, performing tricks, or gaining XP. The XP meter will fill as the player gains XP, and when it fills, the player will be moved to the next level, unlocking new buildings and decorations. Daily and weekly events are also featured as a way to obtain currency, and friends can be added through social media or by sharing friend codes. Controls Cars: Fast as Lightning uses a very simplified control scheme, consisting primarily of simple taps. When a player's car drives over a blue circle on a track, it will provide the player with a short boost if the screen is tapped while on one. Tricks can be performed by sliding a finger in the direction the arrow is demonstrating. The pedal in the bottom right of the screen must be held in order for the player to accelerate. At the start of the race, if the pedal is tapped when the "Go!" appears, a boost start will be awarded to the player. Game modes Town Radiator Springs is where all of the buildings are stored, each one awarding coins to the player. As more buildings are placed, more currency will be awarded when the player opens the game up. In order to expand the town, a fee must be payed in order for Bessie, the cranes, pitties (that have a lookalike to Muggsy Liftsome) and bulldozers to pave a new road. Each time an extension is bought, the next extension will cost higher. All of the players' cars will be seen driving around town, alongside Sarge and Lizzie. Occasionally, a car will want to go to a certain building, and when they are brought to it, the player will be awarded with either an XP star, a coin, a fuel can or a gem. Various unique buildings can be built to, including the Dinoco Tent, the Gem Mine, the Car Wash, and the Movie Theater. Race In order to progress in the game, the player must continually race against various different opponents. The ones that will award trophies are displayed next to the finish line of whatever track the player is playing on, with various different cars driving around the track. These cars can be raced against for additional XP, as well as a chance to earn a sticker for a new paint job. The practice cars can either be AI characters or human players, with computer characters using the image of the character, with human players having a blue "friend" icon. You can even travel to Radiator Springs or Russia. Characters Playable characters There are 20 playable characters in Cars: Fast as Lightning, consisting of 13 Cars characters and 8 Cars 2 characters. Todd Marcus is the only car that is unlocked after the tutorial, and all other cars must be unlocked by earning their stickers. Pyotr is the only car that doesn't appear in the film. Long, Pyotr & Max cost gems. Wp c2 max 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Max Schnell "The competition will be no competition.’ Pyotr Racinov.jpg|Pyotr Racinov "Let us see what we can do, yes?” 1000px-来自中国的赛车手：龙哥.jpg|Long Ge “Farewell, my friend." TokyoYokoza.png|Yokoza "Catch you later!” TokyoKomodo.jpg|Komodo "Domo arigato!" 282px-Cars-no-stall-todd-marcus-1-.jpg|Todd Marcus "Man, am I excited to be here!" Cars-chick-hicks-01.jpg|Chick Hicks "Hey! Where are my fans? I need my fans!" Disney-Cars-Fillmore.jpg|Fillmore "Ride high!" MATER MAN.png|Tow Mater "Catch you later, buddy!" Flo3.jpg|Flo “I’m known for my fast service aaand my fast racing!" Cars-2-luigi.jpg|Luigi "I’m very small, yes, but I am very fast!" 1pitcrewguido.jpg|Guido "Ciao!’ Disney-Cars-Sheriff.jpg|Sheriff "Make way for the law!." Snot Rod.jpg|SnotRod "Achoo!" Wingo being devious by roseprincessmitia-d3arhdf.png.jpg|Wingo "Later!" DJ3.jpg|DJ “Let’s get this party started!" Cars-boost.jpeg|Boost "Bring it!" Wp c2 miguel 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Miguel Camino "I can do this. There is no one who can beat me." Wp c2 carla 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Carla Veloso "Let's do this!" Wp c2 shu 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Shu Todoroki "Sayonara!" Wp c2 raoul 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Raoul ÇaRoule "All systems go." 830px-Cars-2-holley-shiftwell-posing-1-1-.jpg|Holley Shiftwell "Focus, Shiftwell, focus." Wp c2 finn 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Finn McMissile "Ah. This should be interesting." Wp c2 francesco 1920x1200-1-.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli "Francesco must leave you behind now! Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen "All right! Let’s do this!" Unlocking criteria Unlike previous Cars games, Cars: Fast as Lightning uses an orderly unlocking system. Once every race is won as one character, the next one will be unlocked, and so forth. Winning these races will provide the player with a "sticker". Once all of these are collected and every race is the won, the next character will be unlocked. Each character has 2 or more extra paint jobs, which can be unlocked by earning stickers in practice races. Other characters *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractor *Frank *Bessie *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot Tracks *Lightning's Track (is also a tutorial track too) *Max's Track *Pyotr's Track *Long's Track *Komodo's Track *Yokoza's Track *Todd's Track *Chick's Track *Fillmore's Track *Mater's Track *Flo's Track *Luigi's Track *Guido's Track *Sheriff's Track *Kabuto's Track *SnotRod's Track *Wingo's Track *DJ's Track *Boost's Track *Miguel's Track *Carla's Track *Shu's Track *Raoul's Track *Holley's Track *Finn's Track *Francesco's Track Races Max Schnell #Tow Mater #Boost #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning McQueen Pyotr Racinov #Winter Tow Mater #ICE Miguel Camino #ICE Raoul ÇaRoule #ICE Carla Veloso #ICE Shu Todoroki #ICE Francesco Bernoulli #ICE Max Schnell #ICE Lightning McQueen Long Ge #Winter Tow Mater #Ice Queen Flo #Bohemian Dragon Fillmore #ICE Max Schnell #ICE Carla Veloso #ICE Pyotr Racinov #ICE Shu Todoroki #Eastern Breeze Lightning McQueen Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Flo #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Flo Flo #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Sheriff #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #DJ #Boost #Miguel Camino #Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Tow Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #SnotRod #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Guido Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Mater the Greater Tow Mater #Luigi #Flower Power Fillmore #Wingo #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #SnotRod SnotRod #Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tokyo Tow Mater #Italian Racer Luigi #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Ranger Sheriff #Femme Fatale Flo #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #SnotRod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Tokyo Tow Mater #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Italian Racer Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Miguel Camino #Neon SnotRod #Party Time Wingo #Stay Gold DJ #Calm & Collected Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flower Power Fillmore #Ice Queen Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Pit Car Guido #Neon Wingo #Sheriff #Neon Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #Neon DJ #Flo #Jet-Black SnotRod #Mater the Greater Tow Mater #Spanish Flag Miguel Camino #Carnaval Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Retro Sheriff #Tokyo Nights Shu Todoroki #Italian Wonder Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Femme Fatale Flo #Ranger Sheriff #Boost #Quente Carla Veloso #French Flag Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli #Lightning Fan Luigi #Lightning Fan Guido #DJ #Wingo #SnotRod #Japanese Flag Shu Todoroki #Para España Miguel Camino #Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only at Training Mode) #Rookie Green Todd Marcus #Dinoco Chick Hicks #Neon Boost #Para España Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Buildings, Decorations and Track Pieces Town Buildings Category:Apps Category:Video Games